


Who said revenge couldn't be equally enjoyable?

by RBKNinja



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:33:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBKNinja/pseuds/RBKNinja
Summary: 'As if she heard him she murmured and Soul had to strain to hear her. "Soul..." He felt his face begin to mimic the heat of a flame. He was also pretty ashamed to admit that the heat had travelled down. Dammit.'Soul and Maka's first night together goes well but a few hours later Soul has found himself with a spur of energy and he wants a reenactment. Will Maka be up for another round or will she leave Soul to hang out to dry?
Relationships: Maka Albarn/Soul Eater Evans
Kudos: 49





	Who said revenge couldn't be equally enjoyable?

Soul wasn’t sure how long he had just laid there staring. Truly, he hadn’t expected to stare for so long, or to stare at all for that matter. He delicately twirled a long strand of blonde around his fingers, watching as they uncurled to softly frame her sleeping face. He hadn’t noticed how long and dark her eyelashes were and how her lips seemingly remained a little flushed even after so much time had passed. He carefully traced her bottom lip with the tip of his finger, as lightly as he could as to not wake her. He froze as her lashes flickered and she parted her lips lightly but relaxed when he realised she was only dreaming. Of what, he was curious. _Was he part of her dream?_ He smirked. _Was he teasing her as per usual?_

Soul smoothed his hand down her shoulder then down her arm. Her skin was like porcelain but as warm as the sun. He frowned. _What had she done to him?_ He had never been the type to use such romantic language... As if she heard him, she murmured and Soul had to strain to hear her. “Soul...”

He felt his face begin to mimic the heat of a flame. He was also pretty ashamed to admit that the heat had travelled down. _Dammit._ He couldn’t help the scenes that were now playing in his head. He shifted, irritated by how easily he was becoming arouse by her. It was certainly not something someone as cool as him should be affected by. He smiled coyly, an idea occurring to him. _She had caused it, and she had already got a few sufficient hours sleep, so she should be the one to solve the problem, right?_

Soul slipped his hand around his sleeping partner, trailing his fingers up and down the length of her spine. She unconsciously arched her back, pushing her small chest out at him which he thought was a wonderful sight in itself, and mewed quietly at the sensation. He adored the sound, almost as much as her moaning his name in his ear. He shuffled forwards, hoping to rouse her with his body heat. He jerked a little at the sudden contact of his lower half to her body. Soul let his hand caress its was to her hip and up to cup her face. He leaned in to leave a chaste kiss on her lips. He let his hand slide into her loose hair, gently gripping it in his fist as he continued to kiss her along her jaw, down her neck to the one very sensitive spot he had discovered not too long ago on her shoulder. He gave it a compassionate nibble, his sharp teeth grazing the skin to the point of breaking. It was bound to leave a mark later that would embarrass her, but he couldn’t restrain himself. He heard her take a shuddering breath and moan when his free hand had found its newly claimed land. She jerked and groaned groggily.

She blinked into the darkness and jerked again at the sensation. She gripped Soul and groaned his name, half a question and half overcome by lust. In response Soul bit down on the sensitive spot at her neck. She yelped and squirmed. That’s when she noticed the hardness that separated them. She flushed. _No wonder he had woke her so strangely... All men were nothing but perverts..._ She squeaked as Soul moved his attention to her small chest. He bit the small nipple that stood to his attention. She felt herself being to grind against his hand, softly moaning. _Maybe she was a pervert too..._

Soul had gently moved her onto her back where he could lean over her. He kissed her neck, then the outer shell of her ear. “Are you enjoying this, Maka? You’re more responsive than before...” Maka pursed her lips, her hips rising as she neared her end.

She could barely utter her words, “You’re a right… pervert… Soul... Soul...”

Soul grinned. He kissed his way to her mouth and hovered to answer her, “You’re right. But you clearly wouldn’t have me any other way.” Before Maka could attempt to bark at him, honestly she was pretty sure she was past the point of words, when he pressed his lips to hers. She groaned into his mouth, her movements becoming more jerky and desperate. Soul, feeling like he could climax just from her pleasure filled expression, felt bold enough to tease her even more. “You can come, my Ai.” Maka dug in her nails into his shoulders, partly to take revenge for his embarrassing language.

She called out his name rather breathlessly, and Soul had to grind his own teeth to stop from joining her in bliss. That wouldn’t have been a cool move. Maka’s movements slowed till they were the odd jerk, her breathing calming to a normal slightly heavy state. She felt like she could just melt into the mattress and sleep forever. Soul gently moved a strand of hair that had fell into her face, stroking her cheek as he did. “Maka?”

She hummed.

Soul shook his head. “Maka,” he laughed.

“What?” She whined.

“It’s the man’s job to fall asleep after sex. Besides, we aren’t done.”

Still in the aftermath glow, Maka lazily opened her eyes and gave him the most seductive look he had ever seen. And he had been around Blair for years now. “I am.” Her lip quirked. “ _Besides_ , you were the one who woke me up. I don’t see how I need to participate again tonight.” Soul’s expression was purely comical. Like a dejected child who had been beaten at the game he was already cheating at.

“That isn’t fair!”

Maka turned onto her side. “Goodnight, Soul. Try not to wake me again.” Maka felt rather pleased with her performance. She liked the feeling of beating Soul in a game of wits, and it served him right for waking her only hours after the last time.

Soul glared at her back. He huffed, slumping down on the bed and turned away from Maka like she had him. He was so tense with annoyance that he felt like his muscles would never relax again. He felt the bed shift behind him and was surprised when an arm wrapped itself around his middle and a warm chest pressed up against his tense back. He wanted to stay angry, she had left him hanging which was so uncool, but he felt himself relaxing into her embrace. He placed a hand over hers.

“Goodnight, Maka.” _Well played…_

**Author's Note:**

> Ai = Love
> 
> Well? How was it? Maka can certainly be a little minx when she wants to be. Poor Soul! Good thing he can't hold a grudge, especially with her.
> 
> Originally written and posted: May 2014.


End file.
